Saved You
by VespraKiora
Summary: Contains spoilers up to chapter 400 of manga. After the destruction of E.N.D Lucy is having a difficult time controlling her newly gifted magic. Fighting for survival in the guilt threatening to drown her an unexpected friend or two help Lucy accept her new future.
1. Chapter 1

Hello there. Thank you for taking a chance on my FanFiction. I have never written one before and I hope that this is a good enough start. This is not Beta read.

Disclaimer: Fairy Tail does not belong to me and despite the fact that I wish I had control over the pairings it will never be mine. Hiro Mashima did a fantastic job on the manga and I hope to do it justice. 

Small bubbles form pockets of air popping as the breach the surface. A blonde lay submerged open eyes glowing blue as the waters around her swirled with her energy. She didn't want this to happen, but she couldn't seem to stop it. No control.

Reaching out the woman grabbed both sides of the lavish tub and pulled herself up. Water gliding off he skin as a soft sigh escapes pink lips. Running her hands through her wet locks she lets out another sigh. Leaning forward her arms wrap tightly around her legs as she places her head on her knees.

Looking at her right hand she can't help but smile at the pink guild mark displayed proudly for all to see.

This smile, although genuine brings with it a deeper darker feeling. One that she had been trying and failing to deny. Salty drops rolled down her face as the guilt threatened to consume her. Her heart throbbing a pain in her chest. Mavis how had it gotten this bad? She closed her eyes taking deep even breaths.

She was happy of course. How could she not be? After the return of the dragons the slayers were ecstatic. They had completely destroyed E.N.D and the city was getting rebuilt with the help of a few other guilds. All in all things were going smoothly, they were returning to normal. Natsu was reckless as ever fighting with Sting during the reconstruction. Which caused Mira to Satan Soul and from there they had all had a good laugh. So why couldn't she get past this?

She opened her eyes wiping away the remnants of the offending tears. A flash of gold signaled the appearance her loyal lion spirit. Although in his suit he was missing his glasses and staring right at her. She smiled widely at the orange haired man he noticed it did not quite reach her eyes. He felt a pit form in his stomach as he tuned himself more firmly into her emotions.

"What are you doing in here Loke?" She asked slightly annoyed that he had yet again appeared while she was bathing. Her arms fell to her sides pulling her legs closer attempting to cover herself from his view. He may be her spirit and yes she trusted him with her life, but he was a playboy pervert and she really was not interested in encouraging such behavior.

"Lucy" The man began with a slight frown marring his face. "You can't keep doing this! YOU have to go to the guild!" Looking at her face and glistening eyes he knew he was to rough with her.

Pearls of water shot up surrounding her in a protective circle, the little balls speeding through the air. Water from the tub flew forward flowing around the room in waves slashing Loke, cuts appeared on his glowing skin as the pressure slammed him to the wall. A groan fell from his lips as the round pallets of water assaulted him with enough force to instantly bruise his flesh. She screamed as she ran to him.

"Loke!" The water froze eyes flashing blue once more before returning the the warm honey colour, and water fell on the spot as she dropped to the ground beside him pulling herself to him wrapping arms around her spirit.

"I'm sorry! I'm so sorry!" She sobbed as she continued to push into him her head resting in the crock of his neck. Tears continued to spill on his already wet skin as she shook devastated by her actions.

"Oh Lucy." He sighed pulling her to rest fully in his lap her arms around his shoulder, her face buried into his neck as she apologized.

It broke his heart to see her this way. So broken. So out of control. It wasn't just her though. All of her spirits were restless. Though it varied in degrees as each spirit contracted with her felt some form of her emotions and it was causing them a lot of distress. They didn't like to see her this way. It hurt them to see her this way.

He rubbed her back trying to comfort the naked mage on his lap. His master sure was something else. Since the summoning of the Spirit King, Lucys magic container seemed to expand exponentially and and with the addition of Aquarius' powers she was struggling.

It didn't help that no one knew what Lucy had scarified for their future. What this had cost her. She had gone against everything she believed in. She had broken Aquarius' key because that is what was demanded of her, the only way to save everyone. It was Aquarius' idea of course and although she refused to admit it she missed Lucy. Aquarius had told him in complete secrecy that because Lucy was gifted with her powers she was still connected to Lucy and would be forever as her children would inherit this gift also. It would be a one sided connection, but Loke was glad Aquarius would be able to watch over her family with him always. That at least was a blessing.

He was quickly snapped out of his thoughts as another loud sobbed past Lucy lips.

"Shhh" He whispered in her ear. "It's alright Lucy, I'm fine. I'll be as good as new when I get back to the spirit world. Nothing to worry about." As if to emphasize his point he began purring softly his chest vibrating slightly. She sighed into him and he smiled.

Looking down at her he begins to wipe away the remaining tears as his face flushes. Seeing his face redden she looks down taking in her naked form she jumps up. Cheeks flare red as she backs away with a glare trying to hide her body with her hands.

"LOKE!"

A puff of white and gold marked the arrival of her maid spirit.

"Punishment Princess?" The pink haired woman asks in a monotone voice.

"Oh no." The spirit mage denied such an action while waving her hands across her face momentarily forgetting her nudity. Noticing the bundle in her spirits arms Lucy flushed again as the maid handed over said package and pulled the bundle close to her body.

"Thank you so much Virgo!" The blonde smiled brightly at her friend. Satisfied with serving her master Virgo disappeared as quickly as she had appeared in another flash of white and gold.

"Loke.." The mage sighed defeated. "Please. Just wait in my room." Her lion could feel her through their connection and right now she needed to be alone.

"As you wish." he sighed shutting the door behind him leaving her alone once again,

Placing the bundle of clothes on the counter top she started to put on the outfit Virgo had given her. Starting with a lacy black bra and underwear set a smile graced her lips thinking about the pink haired maid spirit. Grabbing the dark blue jean shorts and pulling them on she marveled at the feel of the fabric Aries must have made them for her. The warm material seemed to give off the comforting and renewing energy that seemed to come with all the clothes she had acquired from the celestial world.

Tears again slipped down her cheeks. Hadn't she cried enough? Wouldn't the well of tears dry up? She didn't know if it was a side effect of her newly gifted powers but her body continue to produce the salty liquid.

She loved her spirits! They knew that. She would never be able to show them how much she cares for them or how much she appreciates everything they do for her.

The blonde woman was disgusted with herself if she was brave enough to admit it. She HATED herself. Was ASHAMED of herself. She had given up a friend, her family, her oldest spirit. It saved everyone, and Aquarius wasn't dead, Scorpio had even come to check up on her ever few days since breaking the key and kept her up to date with events.

It wasn't the same though. Aquarius would never be able to venture into the human world again. A new key was not just something you could make or buy it just couldn't be done. So the blonde mage looked up into the mirror at her dark eyes and pale face and with a final sigh looked away determined to talk to Loke.

The rest of her outfit was a pair of knitted gray wool socks and a knitted off the shoulder gray sweater. The warm wool seemed to calm her a gentle smile appearing as she imagined Aries making them for her with care. Clipping her keys to a loop of her jean shorts she assessed herself in the mirror one more time.

She looked tired. Dark circles circled her eyes as a signaling her lack of sleep pale skin hung on her face not quite the look she was going for. Grabbing a elastic she pulled her hair up into a messy bun at the back of her head leaving her bangs free and flowing down the let side of her face.

Taking a deep breath and once again wiping her face clear of any remaining liquid opening the bathroom door she walked forward to her dreaded conversation with her dear friend Loke.


	2. Chapter 2

To be honest I've never been so excited to continue writing something. Right now I seem to be inspired and I do hope it continues. Thank you everyone who has read my story thus far! My very first follower Blue Kitsune! Thank you! I really am floored that you guys took the time to read what I put down and liked it. Here's hoping Chapter 2 isn't a disappointment. Chapter 3 to be posted tomorrow probably. The reviews got me so pumped I couldn't help but keep writing! Leoslady4ever you made my day, as a giant fan of your work it makes me happy that you took the time to try out mine!

Disclaimer: As all of you know I do not own Fairy Tail. Although I do wish Hiro Mishima would give me some GaLu or LaLu! Come on!

It had been three weeks since the last time he had seen her. Clearly people did not give him enough credit for his intelligence because he knew she was hiding out. HE KNEW, what he didn't know was why. That alone was driving him crazy.

He had saved her life! She was as good as dead when he jumped in and saved her ass! He was furious! Was it so bad to want a little recognition? To want to hear her say thank you? NO! He didn't think so, but she had the nerve to send that spirit of hers to thank him.

Did she really think he couldn't tell the difference between that imitation and the real thing? Did anyone else notice that it wasn't Lucy laughing with Natsu and Happy right now?

She had been coming every day. She looked like Lucy, talked like Lucy, somehow she even smelled like Lucy, but he knew it wasn't her. A week after the imitations arrival he had confronted her in private pinning her to the wall asking who and what she was. She had smiled at him than quickly transforming into two forms they introduced themselves quickly. Having escaped the Slayers hold they transformed back into Lucy leaning forward and giving him a kiss on the cheek. "Our secret." she whispered index finger to her lips as she skipped off around the corner and back to Natsu.

He had been confused at the time, and surprised. He had decided to wait for her to come to him. Her spirit would defiantly tell her what happened. Right?

Two weeks had passed and he was beyond tried of waiting for her to show. Why wasn't she coming to the guild?

Everyone else was there. Hell even the dragons although transformed into human form were wondering the guild. Not Metalicana though. He was a solitary dragon off in a cave relaxing or some shit. Gajeel had work to do, he couldn't just escape to the mountains or some damn cave forever, so when Metalicana had asked if he had wanted to accompany him he declined opting to visit him instead.

His mood now was decreasing at a rapid rate just thinking about this was annoying the hell out of him. That was it. He was tired of waiting!

Stirring from his thoughts he begins to stand as someone plops down beside him. Looking over he sees a flushed blue haired mage looking at him. MAVIS! Did he not deserve a break? He was now standing ready to leave eyes trained on the script mage before him waiting for her to speak.

"Hey Gajeel." She began slightly hesitant pausing to look him in the eyes as a frown forms on his face. His pierced brow knitted together in obvious displeasure.

"I'm dating Jet!" she shouted as if she would burst. Her nerves clearly getting the better of her as she flushed brighter than Erza's hair.

Everyone within ear shot stilled, silence engulfing the crowd as they awaited his response.

"Gihi!" His face transformed into a large smile as he patted the petite mage on her head. "Alright Shrimp make sure he takes care of ya!"

Levy's eyes lit up as she graced him with a brilliant smile. With that he turned and walked away.

"Thanks Gajeel." His advanced hearing picked up those soft words as he left the guild to go hunting.

Surprisingly she had been easy to find. Exactly where he should have expected her to be. She was home, and that fact alone seemed to bother him more than her being elsewhere. If she was so close why would she send in her spirit to pose as her? What he did know is that he was angry and he was sure as hell gonna find out what was so important that she couldn't get her ass to the guild herself!

Making a key of the front door with his iron he walked in scanning the area quickly he didn't notice anything out of place. Following the sound of crying he found himself in her bedroom with a very angry lion spirit glaring at him.

"What are you doing here?" The spirit asked a frown on his face.

"I need to talk to Bunny." He stated his face an emotionless mask.

"And if she doesn't want to talk to you?" The orange haired spirit asked eyebrows arching as he asked the Iron slayer his question.

The slayers red eyes narrowed on the spirit as he inched forward.

"Don't care Lion. I'm staying." A sigh slipped from Lokes lips, he looked into the slayers eyes once more, his body glowing slightly as he spoke with an air of authority.

"Do not upset her Gajeel." He stated flatly and disappeared in a flash of gold.

The crying in the next room quieted down. A sniffle later the door to the bathroom opened exposing a very confused Celestial mage.


	3. Chapter 3

THANK YOU! Honestly, every single review, follow, favorite, thank you! For those of you just reading I am so happy that you all took the time to read my story! I'm sorry my last chapter was shorter I just wasn't sure where I wanted to split them and I felt this way would work best. Pairings are not decided as I am letting the story write itself for now. I'm just going to go with what feels right, that being said Gajeel or Laxus usually feel just about right! We'll just have to wait and see. Hopefully you'll enjoy reading this as much as I did writing it.

Disclaimer: Clearly I do not own Fairy Tail. Hiro Mishima you are awesome. Enough said.

"Shit." the blonde muttered under her breath upon arriving in her bedroom. The orange haired lion was no where to be seen and in his stead sat a heavily pierced red eyed man.

"What are you doing here?" she asked confused as she glared at the man sitting so nonchalantly on her bed.

"Where have you been?" he questioned rising up to approach her. His crimson eyes boring into her chocolate ones. She knew that look. Confusion? Annoyance? Dare she think it. Concern?

"What do you mean?" Confidence growing as she feigned innocence. He couldn't know. It wasn't possible. Though his eyes did seem to grow in intensity as he continued forward. Closer to her. A soft growl escaped his lips and she noticed she had been walking backwards. She froze her body now against the bathroom door frame.

She was lying to him! What the hell was she lying to him for! The thought seemed to make him angrier as his brows knitted forward a frown marring his face. 4

This frown upset her, she wasn't sure why but the downward pull of his lips seemed much worse than even the time he had brutally beaten her. She did not like it. She preferred him emotionless to sad and angry. Had she done this? Taking a tentative step forward she lifted her gaze upwards to met his.

Dark honey. She stared at him as he ran a gloved hand through black hair a frustrated sigh leaving him. The slight frown on her face showed her to be deep in thought, she almost looked confused.

What was wrong with her? He really didn't understand and it was pissin' him off! She was always so nice, polite, thoughtful and honest, always, even when it wasn't in her best interest. So why the hell was she lying to everyone? Sending her spirit day after day, pretending to be her. Damn that was something he'd never thought she'd do. Maybe a day or two, but it had been weeks! Something had to be wrong! Right? She couldn't just change this fast, she was a good person! Wasn't she? Ya, of course she was. So why did this bother him so much? Why had this very issue been eating away at him until he couldn't take it. Until curiosity and concern was too much. This bunny was sure a lot of trouble.

Shaking his head an attempt to get in thoughts in order the he took another step to her. The distance slowly shirking as he closed in on her. She backed away like a frightened rabbit banging back into the door frame

"Where have you been?" He asked again, voice rising in volume as his frustration grew.

Her eyes seemed to loose all since of concern and kindness as they flashed in anger.

How dare he come here and question her! Who was he to demand answers of her? Taking a deep breath to calm herself she looked into red eyes. Mavis how she hated lying. She had been lucky enough to not have to straight up lie to her team or the guild for that matter. She knew that sending Gemini in her place was technically a lie, but she couldn't help it. She couldn't even control her power around Loke! How would she be able to handle Natsu and Gray? No it just wasn't possible. Besides everyone was so busy with all the current events, the dragons, Natsu and Wendy had just gotten back their dragons, she would not ruin this for them. This was for the best. Despite this she felt as though she had betrayed her friends, her family, and she wasn't ready to face the truth yet, not to her best friend and defiantly not to Black Steel Gajeel.

"I've been at the guild everyday Gajeel! I went on a mission with Team Natsu yesterday!" It wasn't completely true, but Gemini was her through and through so that counted. Right? She was conflicted. Desperately struggling to make it on her own, she needed help, she knew it, but she couldn't ask. No, she couldn't tell them what had happened to Aquarius. She couldn't tell them that they that SHE could never see Aquarius again, that Aquarius could never step on Earthland again. It was her fault she knew. A sacrifice she had made because there was no other option. She had given up her first friend, her mothers most trusted spirit. She didn't regret it. How could she after all the good that followed?

"Don't lie to me Bunny!" Volume raising with each word as anger began to overtake him. She was fucking lying to him! Again! " I haven't seen YOU in weeks! That spirit of yours isn't you Lucy!"

Her mouth hung slightly open before snapping it shut. He knew! How did he notice? No one noticed!

The dragon slayer took a final step forward. A foot now separated the slayer and celestial mage, the smell of salt heavy in the air.

Fuck! She was gonna cry! What the hell was he supposed to do with that? Was Loke gonna flip out on him? Shit!

His body instantly reacted to the stray tear that had rolled down her face. His right hand moving upwards to remove the offending liquid.

In that moment everything seemed to freeze and seemed to speed up. There was nothing he could have done as her eyes flashes a brilliant blue. A snap and a hiss of water. The bathroom sick had broken water spraying in an arc harmlessly avoiding Lucy as it hardened impressively to slice the iron dragon slayer. A large slash appeared from his right shoulder to his left hip as blood began to spill. The shock dropping the man to his knees.

Crimson liquid splattered Lucy's new outfit as she ran fell forward to his side.

"Lucy!" A flash a gold brought the Zodiac leader his suit crumbled and worn as he yelled out for his master. Her eyes wide and frantic had returned to it's normal chocolate brown colour sobs escaping her lips in between loud gasps.

"Oh Mavis! Gajeel!" Thinking quickly the key holder pulled off her sweater, already splattered with blood, and pressed it to the large cut hoping to help prevent further blood loss.

"GEMINI!" she shouted as a white puff dissipated leaving behind a version of herself. Desperation clear in her voice as she looked over the injuries she had unintentionally caused.

"Transform into Wendy." The spirit looked at her a flash of sadness shone in her imitations eyes before it disappeared as Wendy took her place. The tiny slayer walked over to the barely conscious man and hands glowing blue over his body and she began healing him. The strain on her magic hurt but she couldn't stop. She had almost killed Gajeel!

Loke stood stunned at the scene before him. A dark pool surrounded the slayer to his right Lucy had knelt down to apply pressure. Blood streaked her hair face and upper body while her knees rested in crimson liquid.

"Go back Loke! She choked out trying to contain the sobs leaving her lips. For the second time, in just one day she had lost control in such a major way. Surely this was yet another reason to hate herself, to feel weak and pathetic.

"Lucy, no please let me stay." The lion spirit begged as he felt the despair seep through their connection. Out of all her spirits he felt her the most. They were connected, forever. She herself had made it so when she saved him from his fate. She was his salvation and it was tearing him apart that he could not be hers.

"NO! GO!" She shouted her tone making the orange haired man flinch. Still the sobs fell from her lips as she kept the sweater applied to the wound. Taking another sad look at his closest friend the spirit disappeared in another flash of gold.

Slowly the blue light died down and an exhausted looking Wendy smiled slightly at Lucy.

"We did what we could Miss Lucy. It will scar but he will live."

"Thank you so much! I don't know what I would do without you!" wiping away the remaining tears she smiled brightly at the pretend sky dragon slayer who in turn transformed into their true form.

Finally pulling away the soaked sweater she examined the slayer before her. The skin seemed to be stitched mostly back together leaving an angry red scar.

"You can go back now. Rest. Thank you." Softly the blonde bid them goodbye.

Tears slipped down her cheeks again as she contemplated this misdeed. She attacked another guild member, and not just anyone, the last person to save her life! How could she have such lack of control? Why would the Spirit King give her a power that she could clearly not handle! Aquarius must be furious with her. She seemed to be failing constantly. A failure. Yes she supposed that was right. She was not even strong enough to control her own emotions. Mavis what was wrong with her?

This feeling weighed her down as she quietly cried the salty liquid landing on the iron dragon. She was such an idiot. He would never forgive her now.

"Oi, Bunny." She looked up into red eyes. Clenching her jaw she prepared herself for the verbal thrashing that was sure to come.

"Ya?" she she asked in a whisper.

"You kicked my ass." he stated a grin forming on his face. "Didn't know you had it in ya Bunny." he let out a laugh that seemed to be more of a cough as he closed his eyes.

"You Iron ASS!" she half laughed tears drying and she nudged him. Quickly she had forgotten how injured he had been, only to be reminded by the pained grunt as it escaped gritted teeth.

"I'm so sorry!" The never ended tears seemed to renew with vigor as she apologized to the half conscious man.

For some reason the tears bothered him, so he reached up and with shaky hands cleaned away the salty liquid. His eyes closing and as a smile graced his lips before slipping into unconsciousness.

A slight blush stained her cheeks as he succumbs to slumber.

Gemini had done a fantastic job considering the damage inflicted. Really it was truly amazing, the amount of magic Lucy seemed to call forth was growing daily she had never used so much magic before. Even after a whole day at the guild Gemini was able to save Gajeel's life, for that she was grateful.

A puff of white and gold signaled the appearance of her maid spirit.

"Allow me to clean this up for you Princess." Virgo requested motioning toward the injured mage and the disarray of her room. Usually Lucy would argue and try to do this herself, but she was just so tired. Nodding she stepped forward to the bathroom intent on showering.

Discarding the new and blood stained clothes on the floor she stepped into her shower allowing the hot water to wash over her body.

Mavis what a day! Injuring not only one but two people she cared for. She scrubbed her body and hair scrapping off dried blood and covering herself in vanilla soap she rubbed until parts of her body were red and raw.

Leaving the hot spray she grabbed a fluffy pink towel off the rack. While drying off she took a quick look around noticing the fixed sink and lack of blood on the floor she smiled. A set of clothes waiting for her on the counter top. Thank Mavis for Virgo.

She put on the new red underwear set, followed by a loose pair of gray sweatpants and a black crop top. Threading her fingers through her hair she quickly made a braid tied it with an elastic and left the spotless bathroom.

Entering her bedroom she was pleased to see the room was completely in order. With a softly snoring Gajeel tucked under her covers.

The chair Gray often claimed as his own in the past now sat beside the bed. Curling up her small body on the chair she covered herself in a pink wool blanket Virgo had left her. Thankful for all of her spirits kindness and concern the blonde mage closed her eyes sinking into a restless sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

First allow me to apoligize for my extended absence. I have been quite busy moving and such. Trying to find more permenate housing arrangements so I won't be around much. I know this was short but I wanted to put something out there and the other chapter is just not ready yet. Sorry for any mistakes I am currently typing from my phone and therefore having issues with writing long chapters. Thanks for your continued support I hope you like this installment. I'm hoping I can type out the chapter I have written out tomorrow with a bit of editing and a few rereads hopefully you'll all be happy. So here we are. Connections.

Disclaimer: I do not nor will I ever own fairy tail. That said I do own this plot please be respectful of any author trying to display their work. Thank you. On with the show.

A flash of gold signalled the return of the zodac leader to the celestial realm. The extranvangance of this place did nothing to bring him peace or calm his soul as he thought on his friend.

Leaving Lucy in a crimson puddle filled him with dispair and though their connection was strong it was not enough for herloyal lion. Not now. Now he needed to feel her to be with her when she denied him contact. Breaking down the last of the mental barriers he forced himself to build for her privacy he stumbled.

A gasp fell from parted lips as guilt filled him his eyes glazing over as tears began to fall. Clutching his chest as if to allocate pressure the orange haired spirit fell to his knees. Pain overwhelming him. It hurt. Mavis it was crushing the dissapointment she felt in herself weighed him down as if by force. How could she survive like this?

He watched her from his realm with batted breath as she shook her body in shock as she tried to control the bleeding. Blood coated her skin as she tried to hold back tears. All the while apologizing perfusiously in her head and berating herself for her lack of control.

Disgust filled his being as small pockets of pain sprang forth on his skin as if he had rubbed to hard. He could almost feel the spray of water as anger spiked.

'Useless. Always so useless. Powerless. Weak. Pathetic. Mavis I'm disgusting.' He heard it as if she had whispered it in his ear and it was heartbreaking.

His own anger flared. "You're not useless Lucy. I am." He spat out as the anger cooled to sadness. Desperation to comfort her. He had been sent away. This was killing him. How could she not see how amazing she is?

Earth filled him as she thought if her spirit friends the feeling causing his lips to tilt upward only to be pushed down moments later as guilt continued to eat at her. Her eyes closing as she drifted off.

A small reprieve from her pain brought a frowning sheep spirit. Coming forth from the shadows she addressed him firmly. "You can not keep doing this Leo."

His eyes downcast as he shrugged. He just wanted to help her. To be there for her. Maybe save her like she had him. Why couldn't he do even that? Why couldn't he be enough?

Tears trailed down his cheeks as he thought on his mage.

'No!' He heard her scream out his first thought to go to her as fear filled him through her. She was having nightmares again he could feel them. Could feel the sheer weight of her dispair and agony as he moved appear.

Soft hand grabbed him pulling him close into her warm embrace.

"No Leo. You have to stay. I'm sorry." The seemlyig shy spirit allowed him to rest of her woolen outfit arms wrapped around him rubbing soothing circles. His head planted firmly in her chest he let out his tears.

He just wanted to protect her...


	5. Chapter 5

As promised. Here we are chapter 5 I hope you all enjoy it. Thank you for all the reviews favorites and follows. Every one of them means a lot to me and modivates me to no end. Pairing is more than likely going to end up as Gajeel and Lucy in this fiction. That being said all you LaLu fans out there don't be too disappointed I'll just write you another fan fiction sometime. Until than I hope I can convert you a little to the Gajeel way. It really it quite beautiful. I feel it is probably best for what I have planned in this fic. I hope no one is too disappointed.

Disclaimer: Once again I openly admit I had no part in the creation of Fairy Tail. That being said this plot dies belong to me. Enjoy!

Crimson eyes opened to a dark room, not entirely unfamiliar. Taking in the view it was Lucy's room and he was tucked warmly under vanilla scented covers on a plush mattress. To his right sat the blonde mage curled tightly up on a big chair.

To be honest he was impressed. Shocked but impressed. He had no clue she had such power, no inkling that her magic had evolved thusly. She clearly had no control over this skill as she really could have easily killed him. She was spectacular actually. If you thought about it instead of panicking like she so clearly wanted to do she summoned a spirit of hers to heal him. She used massive amounts of magic. He could feel it when the air crackled with her energy even in the haze of pain as he lay bleeding he had felt her sheer determination to keep him alive. He could also see the look in her eyes. The one of guilt and self hatred. He wondered what could have caused such thoughts to enter her mind. She had always seemed so positive, so untouchable, seeing her like this tore at something inside of him.

She could have brought him to the guild to heal or left him to die Mavis knows she didn't owe him any favors. But she had forgiven him of his sins, the pain he inflicted on her.

She was so strong, so brave. She had the ability to modivate to captivate to bring people together with in reason and emotion. Something about her drew people to her. She was a magnetic force and the center of her spirits world, hell half the guild seemed to revolve around her actions.

Somehow she was different right now. Her eyes had been wide in terror, she was scared of herself of what she could and did do. He couldn't blame her. The force of her unwitting attack had him stumbling but it was the look on her fave the brought her instant forgiveness. He knew she had no control and he wanted to help. He needed to help, because the look of hopelessness that crossed her face as she sent her lion away broke a part of him. He refused to let her live like that. She was to good. To innocent.

The smell of salt began to fill the air causing the dragon slayer to frown. Quiet sobs leaving the blonde her body shaking in her restless sleep.

His thoughts turned to her curiosity filling him as he stared at her trembling form.

What could possibly effect her so? Her face contorted in obvious distress as she dreamed on crimson eyes lingering on her features as if to memorize her appearance.

She had changed since he had last seen her in person. She was still the same Lucy same blonde hair full lips little nose small ears adorened with her heart eating. Yes. That was Lucy. But this was different. Her hair hung limp against her skin lacking its golden sheen. Her once glowing skin now pulled tight againstly against bones to pale to skinny. He was concerned Now ad he looked over her chapped and broken lips and up to her slightly more colorful closed eyes. Pink and swollen eye lids clearly from exessive crying gave him pause as his hands clentched by his sides.

Why was no one with her? Why was she like this?

"No!" A scream tore through the room leaving the slayers ears ringing.

A gasp followed by loud sobs fell from the blondes lips her eyes remained shut as her dreams continued their torture.

Should he wake her? No. It wasn't his place. He would just watch over her. Yes.

His body inched closed to her side as he was drawn in to the teary eyed girl. She was so different than anyone he'd ever met before.

Before he knew it Gajeel was softly brushing her hair off the crying girls wet cheeks. His lips tilt downward as he noticed the instinctual action his brows knitting together. He should stop, his finger ran gently through blonde locks. They couldn't be called close. Hell they probably couldn't even be called friends. So why did he feel the need to comfort her?

Red eyes assessed the woman again, he had be unable to think of much else in the recent weeks and while she was here he had been waiting for her to come to h at the guild. Clearly that had been a mistake.

Something had happened that day those weeks ago. Before he had saved Lucy from that blow. That day he had seen the haunting look in her eye, he had shrugged it off. That had been a dumb move obviously. Looking at her now he couldn't help but blame himself for not questioning her right than.

Shaking his head he closed his eyes as if to regain composure. What was he doing? He allowed her hair to slip from his fingers and moved to rearrange his sore healing body into a comfortable position.

"No!" His head snapped to view her in sleep as her sobs grew louder.

"Gajeel! GAJEEL!" Screaming out his name in her sleep brought reality crashing down on him. The terror lacing her voice unmistakable. She was scared for him.

Disgarding his earlier decision to allow her sleep the black haired mage pulled her into his embrace stumbling slightly as her body pressed against recently closed wounds.

His skin pinched over the reconnected flesh of his torso it was sore and raw he could feel a sting of pain with each movement. It was tolorable enough he supposed as he sat himself on the bed with Lucy on top of him gently shaking her awake.

"Lucy" his voice came out soft as he held her close, long eyelashes parting to reviel glazed chocolate. Tears still rolling down her cheeks she blinked up at the man looking her over.

She felt warm in his embrace, but she was afriad. Afraid this was another dream sent to torture her soul and tear her to peices. Lifting a hand she touched his face tracing his piercings with gentle fingers. His creased brows smoothing out under her touch as she took a deep breath.

"Gajeel" she whispered out as if to confirm his presence. With a nod of his head more tears rolled as her lips tilted upward.

"No more tears Bunny girl." He said firmly crimson eyes boring into brown.

He hasn't lashed out or called her weak and pathetic. She had quite literally almost killed him and he sat the offering her comfort she didn't feel she deserved.

The look he gave he seemed to say that he understood and it was okay. It wasn't okay though. She was horrible.

"I'm so sorry!" She choked out trying and failing to keep the tears at bay.

He frowned but grabbed her close rearranging them laying her head on his bandaged chest she could hear his steady heartbeat.

She knew there would be scars, she knew he must be in pain, but he laid there offering her comfort and she didn't have the strength to deny it any longer.

The strong beating heart combined with his hand running through her hair calmed her lulling her into a peaceful sleep.

"It's going to be alright Lucy, I'm going to help you."

Eyes fluttered closed her lips turned upward as she fell into oblivion.


	6. Chapter 6

Thank you for your continued support new and old readers. I'm sorry it took a while to get this up but I've been busy and a little lazy about typing this up on my phone. Here is is chapter 6. I hope you all enjoy it! Thank you for all the follows reviews favorites and the like it makes me incredibly happy that people want more. Without further delay enjoy.

Disclaimer: You are all quite aware I had no part in the making of Fairy tail. That said I do own this plot. Please enjoy!

It was warm, beautifully so. She felt almost peaceful as she enhaled the smell of forest and clean earth filling her nose.

The nightmare that had so frequently disrupted her sleep and tortured her soul did not return after she had been wrapped in Gajeel's arms. Those strong warm arms seemed to have driven the nightmares away and for that she was grateful.

She snuggled closer into his embrace as she contemplated her actions. She supposed this was strange for her but she hasn't slept so soundly in weeks and quite truthfully she was not ready to let this state of calm end just yet.

His arms tightened around her dragging her body flush against his as a blush spread to her sunken cheeks. A content sigh seemed to escape his lips causing her eyes to flip open. Eyes wide the blonde took in the morning sun as it peaked past her curtains.

Thankfully she wouldn't have to worry about Natsu popping in uninvited as he had been keeping quite busy as told by Gemini. Lucy felt a slight pull at her magic container informing her of Gemini's appearance at the guild. No one would miss her.

Still she felt guilty. Constantly taking up all Gemini's time in this selfish request. A sigh left her lips. All of her spirits seemed to be extraordinarily compliant since the destruction of Aquarius' key. She often wondered if they were worried about sharing the same fate as the mermaid Zodiac.

A frown crossed her face eyes beginning to water as she allowed herself to be consumed by guilt.

"None of that Lucy." A gruff voice comanded startling her out of depressing thoughts. He remained holding her his eyes still closed as fingers rubbed up and down her arms in a calming fashion.

A small smile took hold of her lips as she inspected the slayer currently holding her.

Silver studded piercings litered his face adding to his natural appeal. Although not classically handsome he was defiantly sexy in her books. His face hard lines strong jaw beneath closed lids hid the most beautiful red eyes she had ever seen. So completely expressive when he wasnt being an asshole. His body was covered in scars not counting the one she had just added to his torso. Honestly she was curious about the man she was currently wrapped around. She found him incredibly sexy the way he loved his deep voice. His body hard and defined from years of hard work and

"Are you going to check me out or get some more sleep. You could use it." A smile covered his face as slightly cracked lids allowed his eyes to take her in. His eyebrow raised.

'Why that self assured jack ass.' She thought as he just pulled her closer their clothes seemed to be the only thing separating them now.

"Just sleep. I'll be here when you wake up." He assured her as she let loose a yawn.

She really was still tried and no nightmares sounded so nice. It couldn't hurt if he was offering right?

Her eyes slowly drifted closed flickering the whole way as if to fight the sleep threatening to claim her. His fingers came to run through her hair and the last of her resistance left and calm filled her being.

His lips tilted downward as he took to inspecting her again. Although her sleep last night seemed to slightly improve the dark circles around her eyes it was clearly not enough. She really had seemed to drop the ball in her personal well being.

His fingers continued their path through her hair air escaped her lips in soft moans.

A white puff of smoke cleared revealing on of Lucy's spirits. The maid outfit stood it against her pink hair, Virgo.

Her lips tilted up into a half smile but he could see genuine happiness in her eyes as he monotone voice spoke out

"Thank you." The spirit nodded toward her master.

His brow raised finding his voice he was abiut to question her when another puff dispersed leaving him once again alone with Lucy.

She shivered against him hisvhabd instinctively moved to rub down her arms allowing friction to help warm her. Her body moved practically on him as if to preserve heat.

Had she been awake she would have seen the pink stain covering his cheeks as she moved against him. Her chest flush against him her body not quite as covered as would be comfortable for their close proximity.

He was clearly in no way immune to her innocent charms, she was gorgeous and everybody seemed to know it. She was beautiful pure untouchable, although he had gotten her into that bunny outfit. A grin crossed his lips as he remembered her wearing it the image ingrained into his memory so deep he doubted he'd ever forget. He had seen the looks received from friends and strangers alike.

So why now was she alone? Why did she suffer silently when so many would jump at the chance to help her?

The answers seemed to elude him leaving a pit in his stomach. What could be so bad that she would chose seclusion?

With a huff he decided that he would find out. He was going to support her, help her with whatever she needed until she opened up and let him in. Until she could forgive and control herself because he couldn't stand to see her tears.

When had he become so soft?

She shifted again rousig him from darker thoughts already she looked slightly better but she needed to eat. Her tightly pulled skin indicated lack of proper nutrition and he wondered how her spirits had let her get away with it.

Sighing slowly he very carefully untangled himself from her warm grip. Instantly the cold broke into his exposed chest as he placed a pillow to mimic his body. She curled around it barely noticing his self removal.

His body ached muscle to tight as if he had exercised thoroughly without stretching. He refused to allow such small discomfort to keep him from his task as currently Lucy seemed to be worse for ware than even himself.

Heading to the kitchen Gajeel assumed it would be an easy feat to whip her up something quickly. Having heard many stories or elaberate breakfasts and never ending snacks from her house he had not expected to see the kitchen in such a state. Dust covered countertops cupbards lay bare as if no one had been home for weeks.

It was now glaringly obvious how much she had neglected herself over the weeks he'd last seen her in person. He was furious although not entirely sure why. He chalked it up to risking his hide to save her and her she was slowly killing herself. Where was all that pride and Fairy tail spirit he knew her to possess?

She had never given up before, never given in despite the odds. He'd be damned if he let her toss in the towel now. No, this was going to stop.

He knew he had a lot of work ahead to help her but what he could do was start by feeding her. This seemingly east task was now much more complicated than it should have been.

Even only in the next room he felt a pull as if he needed to be beside her to protect her from everything. There was no way he'd be leaving and no way he let some stranger anywhere near her incase they caught a glimpse.

He was detirmed to keep this a guarded secret until she was ready for people to know for people to see her. Therein lay his problem.

He needed someone to bring him lunch and grocieres as he would be needed them to get her heathly and he really didn't think he could stomach leaving her side.

What the he'll had gotten into him? He wasn't domestic and he didn't go out of his way to help people but her pull was just so strong he could not seem to resist. Honestly he wasn't sure he wanted to she had always been such a bright light and now that it seemed to dim his interest grew.

His thoughts of her in the past weeks seemed to border on obsession maybe he could pass if off as curiousity he supposed but it just didn't seem right.

Frowning at his train of thought he turned his mind to the task at hand. Searching thr fridge and freezer he saw them bare. Was she even eating? He was sure she hadnt been out in public so was she ordering in? No, he couldnt smell a trace of anyone but her and her spirits which meant no one else had been here in quite some time. So was she purposely starving herself? The thought angered him more than he would care to admit cementing his need to care for her.

Patherlily would have been the safe choice for picking up what he required but Lily didn't have a communication lacrima and he was probably with Happy and Carla again leaving him in a bad position if he tried to broach the subject.

Levy just wasn't a viable option as she was very good friends with Lucy and this task would bring up to many questions it would never remain private.

Juvia though a slightly better choice was also a no go. She was his beat friend apart from Lily and he didn't want her to see him like this. Plus Lucy was still her 'Love-rival' and although Juvia is a private person if Gray asked she'd spill the beans.

That left Gajeel with one viable option. One person he respected and he knew would keep this between them. The man was private and would never tell anyone he'd willingly done favors for anyone.

Laxus truly cared for his guildmates while being incredibly private and sort of owed him for beating the gut who poisoned him. Not that he would just do anything without a fuss. Plus they had become friends of sorts after their teamwork at the Grand Magic Games.

Gajeel patted the pockets of his pants searching for his communication lacrima only to come out empty handed.

Where could it be?

The iron dragon slayer sliently moved back to Lucy's room aware of her even breathing signalling her sleeping state. The scent of tears assaulted his nose as he walked to her side. A gentle hand brushed her hair from her face her body stilling at the action as her tears stopped.

Looking around the room he spotted a shirt on the side table along with his communication lacrima and wallet.

On top of the small pile lay a note.

_**Iron dragon slayer **_

_**You better take good care of her.**_

_**A.**_

A smile graced his lips as a chuckle broke free. Her spirits sure were something.

Pulling on the shirt wasn't painful as much as it was uncomfortable. A tight pulling sensation spread across his torso as he stretched his arms above his head.

Grabbing his lacrima he left the room to make his call.

"Laxus Dreyer" he stated to the fog filled orb as it lit up.

Waiting a few minutes with no response Gajeel was becoming increasingly impatient.

"Mavis Laxus! Damn it answer your fucking"

"Ya, what do you want Gajeel?" The blonde came into view a smirk plain on his lips.

"Took you long enough"

"Oh don't get your panties in a bunch metal boy." He laughed lightly

"I need a favor"

"Of course you do. What is it?"

"I need you to pick me up a few things." Gajeel stated seriously to the lightening dragon slayer.

"What the fuck Gajeel! I'm not your damn errend boy!" The blonde yelled angrily.

"Shut the hell up Laxus! If you wake her up I'll beat the shit out of you!"

"Her?" The lightebing mage questioned brows raised.

"Ya. I'll explain when you get here just shut up about it. This is between us."

"Fuck. Alright this better be important. What do you need?"

"Shit, get a bunch of groceries and soup an bread from that new place near the guild."

"Great I'm a damn delivery service." Laxus grumbled. "And where is this going?"

"Bring it to Bunny girl's place."

Laxus eyes grew wide at this but decided against commenting for now.

"See you in a bit." Was he short reply as the lacrima went dark fog covering it once again.

"Troublesome." The black haired man bit out a slight smile claiming his lips.


End file.
